Fatal Attraction
by Kopaka78
Summary: The Extreme Ghostbusters are after a vampire-like entity that devours souls. What happens when Kylie is selected as the creature's next target? Nothing good for the team that's for sure. The race is on to intercept the entity before Kylie's lunch.
1. The Attraction

_Italics: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters. I just own my characters.

Chapter 1: The Attraction

In the dark streets of New York City, a Goth couple were walking down the streets after a bit of a movie date as they took a right turn on a block while a random car passed them by.

Goth girl: Thanks for the night out. I had a good time.

Goth boy: Yeah. So did I.

Soon, while the Goth girl was about to kiss him, the Goth boy's eyes started to glow bright red while his fangs extended a few inches from normal length while they sharpened as the Goth girl opened her eyes to see the mutations on his face before seeing his mouth open wide which made her cower in fear before the mutated boy closed in on her.

Goth girl: No! Noo! NNNOOOOOOOO!

Suddenly, her cries were silent as the Goth boy returned to normal while his eyes glowed red for a minute before returning to normal and smirked which showed his now normal teeth. However, on the ground, the Goth girl was lying there still while her face looked like she saw something horrible and two fang marks were on both sides of her neck.

* * *

**_If there's something strange  
In the neighborhood  
Who you gonna call_**

**_If there's something weird  
And it don't look good  
Who you gonna call_**

**_That's right._**

**_I ain't afraid of no ghost_**

**_Seeing things running through your head  
Who you gonna call_**

**_Ghostbusters._**

**_I ain't afraid of no ghost_**

**_You know busting makes me feel good_**

**_I ain't afraid of no ghost_**

**_WHOOO HOOO!_**

* * *

In the firehouse, during the morning to afternoon hours, everything was going peacefully...or so it seemed. In fact, Kylie and Christelle were trying to outdo each other for Eduardo's feelings...again. In fact, they were playing pool while the guys were in the living room playing poker while Egon was on the lower levels working on something, Slimer was trying to find a way into the fridge to get something but was unable to, thanks to Nick who forged a device which places a barrier over an object where any entity can't get in or get out, as Slimer tried again to go through the fridge door but felt like he hit a brick wall when he tried.

Nick: (from the living room) Slimer, you keep on doing that and you're gonna have a major headache.

Soon, Slimer gave up on trying to get through the fridge while Roland, Garrett, Nick, and Eduardo placed in a number of chips in the bet before getting ready to reveal their hands.

Roland: (revealing his cards) I got 3 of a kind 9s.

Garrett: (revealing his cards) Full house.

Eduardo: Say your prayers, (reveals his cards) I got a straight.

As Eduardo was about to reach the pile, Nick stopped him with his left hand.

Nick: Don't think so. (reveals his cards to Eduardo) Royal flush.

While Nick pulled the pile of chips towards him, Garrett and the others grunted and groaned in defeat. To be honest, they were all playing for quite a while, since the boys won and lost some games or folded from the game. However, in the main floor, Janine was busy with some paper work before the telephone rang which she suspected that another ghost or demon is at large.

Janine: (answering the phone) Ghostbusters. Uh huh...ok. We'll be on our way.

After Janine hung up the phone, she pressed a red button which sounded an alarm and the alarm alerted the Ghostbusters to get ready. Soon, after boarding the Ecto-1 while Nick and Christelle got on their bikes, the team took off to the scene.

* * *

**-Alley-**

By the time the team got there, they saw the body of the Goth girl lying there. What made them more curious was that the Goth girl's body had no signs of physical trauma and there were 2 fang marks on both sides of her neck.

Eduardo: I don't get it, how come this one didn't get her blood sucked dry?

Kylie: We're probably dealing with something that feeds on...souls or something.

However, in another area of the alley, Nick and Garrett were searching the area while Garrett had his PKE meter active and Nick had his proton blaster ready. So far, nothing was detected.

Garrett: Nothing. Not a damn thing.

Suddenly, Garrett's PKE meter was going off as Nick gasped before letting out a heavy sigh which indicated that he detected the presence of a ghost as he quickly turned around and fired a proton stream at a shadow of a dumpster which flushed out a vampire-like creature while it shrieked in pain before charging at the 2 Ghostbusters. However, Nick intercepted it by landing a punch across the creature's face and knocked out a few of its teeth which included 2 of its fangs.

Nick: Garrett! Let's nuke him.

Garrett: (drawing his proton blaster) Like the sound of that.

However, the creature suddenly disappeared into the shadows before Nick and Garrett got a chance to shoot it while the other Ghostbusters arrived on the scene.

Christelle: What happened?

Garrett: Well, Nick found the spook but it got away.

Roland: Great! How are we gonna know what we're dealing with.

Then, Nick picked up the 2 fangs and the teeth that he managed to punch out of the vampire-like creature.

Nick: We can analyze these.

Eduardo: Not bad.

However, in the shadows far away from the Ghostbusters, the creature was staring at Kylie before seeing her get in the Ecto-1 while it saw Nick get on his bike and it growled in a low tone, but it suddenly went silent when Nick heard it and turned around to see it through the shadows as the creature fled to another area of the alley.

* * *

Back at the firehouse, Egon was examining one of the fangs that Nick managed to knock off. What startled Egon is that the fangs had 2 points; one point growing at an angle from the back of the tooth.

Egon: No doubt about it; this is a vampire's fang.

Christelle: Which vampire does this fang belong to?

Egon: I'm not sure. This fang is quite unique from the other vampire fangs that I've seen. (rubbing his eyes) Too bad I don't know much about vampires or I would've already identified it.

Nick went into thought for a solid minute before an idea clicked into his mind as he took one of the fangs and placed it into the pocket of his trench coat before removing the coat, took off his body armor, removed the equipment from the pockets, and then placed his trench coat back on.

Nick: I know someone who has the knowledge on vampires.

Meanwhile, Kylie was heading off to another direction.

Eduardo: Where are you going?

Kylie: (taking the second fang) I'm off to the library. I'll see which vampire type we're dealing with.

* * *

**-Manhattan Diner-**

Nick barely entered the diner as the customers were either eating, waiting for their orders, or ordering at the counter. Soon, a waitress saw him and decided to help him.

Waitress: Can I help you?

Nick: Yes. Is Travon around?

Waitrees: Hang on a minute.

Then, the waitress went to the counter and closed the door behind her.

Waitress: Travon! Someone's here to see you.

Soon, from the open window of the kitchen, an African American boy who approximately 18 years of age, wearing a white uniform, and a black bandana turned around to see Nick.

Travon: Hey Nick, what's up?

Nick: How's it going?

Travon: Give me a minute dude.

Nick: No problem.

Waitress: Can I get you anything?

Nick: Yeah, a root beer please?

Soon, Travon came out of the kitchen and walked up to Nick while the 2 boys pounded fists before sitting down.

Travon: It's been a while ever since you and your partner transfered to the Ghostbusters.

Nick: Yeah it has.

Travon: So, what can I do for you, bro?

Nick: (taking out the fang) You can tell me which vampire has this kind of fang.

After Nick placed the fang on the table, Travon took a good look at it and let's just say he was completely amazed.

Travon: Holy shit. (picks up the fang) I never thought I see the fang belonging to a rare vampire species from 500 years ago.

Nick: You know what vampire has this fang?

Travon: Yeah dude. What you're looking at here is a fang that belonged to a soul-devouring vampire who goes by the name of Primal.

Nick: Primal? What's his story?

Travon: Well, (placing the fang on the table) it was 500 years ago. When Primal was alive, he fell in love with a priestess who sought to cleanse his soul from his wrong-doings. However, before she can do that, Primal sold his soul to a demon and therefore granted him immense power.

Nick: What happened to him in the end?

Travon: (while the Waitress gives Nick his root beer) Well, in 1497, he tried to destroy the temple, the priestess saw no redemption in him so she killed him by driving a silver stake loaded with holy water into his heart. She then cremated his body while sealing his soul into Hell. After he was killed, Primal made a pact with the Devil and waited for the 500 year seal to break.

Nick: And then, he'll walk on this Earth once more.

Travon: (while Nick drank some of his root beer) Got it in one. Besides, even though he has a physical body now, his soul is pure ectoplasm so he's vulnerable to proton streams and is trappable. However, if Primal senses that his life is danger, he'll hide in the shadows.

Nick: I see. The reason why I came to you is that we found a Goth girl in an alley with 2 fang wounds on both sides of her neck and they were perfectly aligned.

Travon: No doubts man. He's starting to target Goth girls and it seems he's become an emotional vampire where if the girl falls for him and wants to kiss him, one bite is enough to suck her soul out of her.

Nick: If he hides in the shadows, how can he be drawn out?

Travon: (as Nick drinks some more of his root beer) Well, the only method to lure him out is to hit on his target. If another guy is able to kiss her, he'll immediately forget about his safety in shadows and come running to confront the guy.

Nick: And it would be his downfall if that happens?

Travon: Yeppers.

Soon, Nick got up and took a $5 bill out of his wallet.

Nick: (handing the money to Travon) Here's the payment for the root beer and thanks for your help.

Travon: Anytime dude.

Soon, Nick left the diner as Travon went to the kitchen to get back to work after putting the money in the cash register.

* * *

**-Library-**

Kylie was looking through one of the books on vampires as she tried to find the page that has the vampire and its fang shape like the one Nick managed to knock out. So far, she found nothing as she flipped another page. Before she was about to flip another which may have the vampire she was looking for, a Goth boy soon came to her desk and took a seat across from her and started to read the "Frankenstein" novel.

Kylie: Mind telling me why are you sitting across from me?

Goth boy: What? I thought this was a free country.

Kylie: Sorry. Just curious, that's all.

Goth boy: Don't worry about it. By the way, (lowers the book slightly) my name's Victor.

Kylie: Kylie. Nice to meet you.

Victor: Nice to meet you too. By the way, where do you usually hang out?

Kylie: Well, usually I hang around the Firehouse since I'm a Ghostbuster.

Victor: I see. Well, in case you want to hang out in the evening, you can find me at the bookstore they have down the street.

Kylie: Um...sure. Thanks.

Soon, Victor left Kylie and checked out the novel at the desk. However, when he was about to exit, he looked back to see Kylie grabbing and opening another book on vampires as he smirked and his eyes glowed red for a split second before heading out the door.

**Uh oh! Looks like Kylie's the creature's next target. Will the other Ghostbusters be able to stop the entity before Kylie becomes its next meal or not? Find out in later chapters and don't forget to read and review.**

**(A/N: Now see this: Do you want Kylie and Christelle's rivalry to end and Nick and Eduardo's rivalry over Kylie begin? If so, should Christelle be with Roland or Garrett? Leave your vote in your reviews, please.)**


	2. Face Off Against Primal

_Italics: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters. I just own my characters.

Chapter 2: Face off against Primal

By the time Kylie returned with a book of vampires in her hand, she saw Nick with the other Ghostbusters as they were discussing which type of entity they were dealing with.

Kylie: So, you guys know?

Egon: Yes. Eventually, it seems that we're dealing with a soul-devouring vampire entity named Primal. From Nick's information he received from his friend Travon, Primal was a vampire who sold his soul to a demon when a priestess wanted to cleanse his soul from all of his sins. However, before she can attempt it, Primal tried to destroy the temple and the enitre town in 1497 until the priestess killed him by driving a silver stake completely covered in holy water through his heart and ultimately killed him.

Garrett: Damn, talk about a harsh break-up.

Egon: When Primal died, the priestess cremated his body while she sealed his soul into Hell. After making a pact with the Devil, Primal waited for the 500 year seal to break so he can walk upon the Earth once more.

Roland: Why now?

Nick: To put it simply, he needs to sustain his life by devouring the souls of others; specifically, the souls of any Goth girl he dates.

Eduardo: Back up. You saying this new vampire is targeting Goth chicks?

Nick: Yep.

Roland: We have to make sure we stop Primal and hopefully trap him before he devours another victim's soul.

Nick: Our best chance is to hunt him at night when he's with another Goth girl.

Christelle: How will we able to identify him if we don't which human form he takes?

Nick: You're looking at your answer. I can combine my ability to sense the presence of other entities with any one of my 5 senses so I find the true nature of things.

* * *

That night, the team were searching the hot spot areas of where Primal may be located. So far, their PKE meters were blank since there was no sign of ectoplasmic activites. However, the only one who wasn't around was Kylie. Ever since she introduced her new friend Victor to the team and told that she was going to hang out with him for the evening, Nick was suspicious since he kept on sensing a ghostly presence when Victor was around him.

Roland: Nothing. Eduardo?

Eduardo: Blank.

Garrett: Me too.

Christelle: This place is a ghost town, clean, no?

However, none of the ghostbusters realized that Nick wasn't around them. In fact, jumping from roof top to another, Nick was silently following Kylie and Victor and was watching their every move. However, when he scaled the wall like a spider, Nick felt the same ghostly as he gasped and then let out a heavy sigh. Soon, the irises of Nick's eyes were glowing blue thanks to him combing the ability to detect the presence of entities to his sense of sight. While watching Kylie and Victor, Nick found that Kylie was still Kylie, but Victor was the vampire Primal they've been looking for all along as Nick saw bat wings on the back of the creature that looked like a human/bat hybrid form and the form was highlighted in electric blue in Nick's point of view.

Nick: So that's why he kept setting off my ecto-proximity sense. Now I also know why I didn't like him that much.

Soon, Nick crawled on the wall and followed Kylie and Victor who was Primal in disguise into a movie theater without being seen.

Meanwhile back in the alley, the Ghostbusters finally realized that Nick was gone and they decided to track his movements through an ecto-signature since Nick has ecto in his own DNA as they were getting closer. However, they took cover as they saw Kylie and Victor walk out of the movie theater. Roland started to get worried that Victor was the one setting off the PKE meters and the readings were off the scale.

Roland: Uh oh!

Eduardo: What is it jefe?

Roland: It seems that Victor is not what he appears to be.

Christelle looked at her PKE meter as it too was beeping off the scale.

Christelle: You're right. This isn't Nick's ecto signature. In fact, the ectoplasm we're detecting is far more darker than Nick's.

Garrett: Looks like Nick was right about not trusting this guy.

While the others were about to follow them, they saw Nick on the rooftop as he gave a hand gesture on where to move before he followed Kylie and Victor. While Victor and Kylie were walking passed almost 3 alleys...

Kylie: You know Vic, I had a good time.

Victor/Primal: So did I. Although, I still don't understand why this Nick fellow doesn't trust me.

Kylie: Well, let's just say that he had a rough childhood.

Victor/Primal: Oh.

Kylie: Well, I'm not sure if you want, but...would you mind if I share one kiss with you?

Victor/Primal: (slightly smiling) Sure.

As Kylie and Victor were slowly drawing closer to kiss each other, all 4 of Victor's fangs began increasing in length as they sharpened. However, before the 2 can even make a move, Nick landed onto the pavement 5 feet away from the pair as he got out his proton blaster ready to fire.

Nick: Kylie, don't!

Soon, the pair glanced at Nick who was ready to shoot at the Goth boy.

Kylie: Nick! What's going on now and where you following us?

Nick: (showing his beeping PKE meter) Victor's actually Primal!

As Kylie looked at the PKE meter, Victor's hands and eyes started to glow red as he was aiming at Kylie.

Victor/Primal: Kiss me.

Soon, Kylie realized that Nick was right all along as she screamed while trying to get away from Victor. Soon, Nick fired a proton stream at Primal's human form. While the proton blast tore the exterior human form to shreds to reveal Primal's true form, Primal escaped into the shadows as he dissolved into one of the shadows as the other Ghostbusters arrived.

Eduardo: You ok Kylie?

Kylie: Do I look ok?

Eduardo: No.

Kylie: (glaring at Eduardo) There's your answer.

Garrett: Just glad that you didn't being the vamp's dinner.

Christelle: (holding her proton rifle on her shoulder) He'll be returning to get Kylie at the Firehouse, no?

Then, Kylie just remembered a tiny detail about vampires she read at the library.

Kylie: That's right. Vampires don't come to its victim's home unless invited in for the first time; and I just invited Primal into our home.

Roland: Looks like we'll have to inform Egon about this.

Garrett: And then confront the spook in our home turf.

* * *

Later that night at approximately 11:10 in the evening, Primal phased himself into the Firehouse which to his surprise was completely dark and empty. Although the bikes and the Ecto-1, there was no signs of the Ghostbusters anywhere. However, it was surprised by Slimer popping out of nowhere acting all scary. Soon, as Slimer was inches away from the ghostly vampire, he suddenly stopped as Primal's eyes glowed red.

Primal: Boo.

Soon, Slimer flew away screaming as the lights came on so suddenly before the Ghostbusters surrounded him.

Primal: Well, you're smarter than I expected. Tell me, where is my lady Kylie?

Garrett: You're not getting past us fangs!

Primal: Well then, in that case...

Soon, Primal unleashed a fireball attack at the Ghostbusters to distract them before he dissolved into the shadows and began his search for Kylie. Meanwhile, near the containment unit, Kylie was sitting there at a desk as the candles were lit up and provided the only light source as Primal came out of the shadows before morphing into his human form and walked up to her.

Primal: So that's where you've been hiding my dear. You've made things interesting by having your friends trap me.

Soon, Primal was in close range as he placed a hand on the chair.

Primal: One bite, a brief moment of pain, and we'll be together forever.

As Primal extended the length of all his fangs while turning the chair, he realized that this Kylie was a fake imitation with a basketball for a head with a black wig made to look like her hair.

Primal: Huh?

Then, Primal was hit in the back by a proton blast before recovering and saw the real Kylie armed with her proton pistol.

Primal: So you've used a substitute to trick me. I like that in a woman.

Soon, the other Ghostbusters and Slimer arrived to the containment unit to see Kylie and Primal.

Primal: I see you're not making this easy for me. In that case...

Then, Primal disapppeared into the shadows once again as the Ghostbusters missed their chance to trap him.

Egon: What now?

Roland: We can't just wait for him to come out.

Nick: (locking the blaster to the proton pack) I got an idea thanks to a friend of mine.

Soon, Nick walked up to Kylie as he placed his arms around her waist.

Nick: I never realized how cute you actually were.

Eduardo: Dude, this is idiotic.

Nick: Guys! Work with me here.

Suddenly, Kylie got the idea as she played along.

Kylie: I never knew you would look like an angel up close. Better looking than Vic or whatever his name is.

Nick: Maybe we should just go somewhere since we got time on our hands. What do you say?

Kylie: I like that in a man like you.

Soon, Nick and Kylie kissed which looked too real to be a role-playing type as the others stared with blank expressions. However, with Eduardo...

Eduardo: HEY!

While Eduardo glared at the 2, a severely pissed off Primal came charging out of the shadows as he ran through the other Ghostbusters before tackling Nick after he and Kylie quickly broke from their "pretend" kiss.

Primal: HANDS OFF MY WOMAN ASSHOLE! She's mine!

As Primal opened his mouth while extending the legth of his fangs, Nick quickly made his move.

Nick: (clenching his fist) Bite this!

Suddenly, Nick delivered one punch to Primal's mouth as he knocked out all of the vampire's teeth before Primal let go while screeching in pain as he had his hands on his mouth. Then, Nick kicked Primal off of him as Primal's true form revealed itself to be a ghostly vampire.

Roland: On three.

All: Three!

Then, Primal was encased by multiple proton blasts before Kylie threw the trap under the vampire and activated it as Primal was sucked into the trap while roaring in pain and defeat before the trap closed once Primal was sealed.

Garrett: Well, I'm glad this vamp got nuked for good.

Egon: At least Primal won't be able to escape the containment unit now.

As Egon placed the trap onto the huge containment unit, Kylie just looked at Nick.

Kylie: You know, that kiss almost felt real.

Nick: (nervously) Oh...yeah. I made it look and fell realistic just to draw Primal out of the shadows.

Kylie: Well, just as friends, you want to...hang out tomorrow?

Nick: Sure. I guess.

As Nick walked away to put away his weapons and armor, Garrett suddenly nudged Eduardo on the ribs with his elbow.

Garrett: Well Eddie, looks like the Ice Queen and the French Fry have stopped fighting over ya. Now, ya gotta worry about the Half-Breed when he's with Kylie.

Roland: And it looks like Nick won't make it easy.

Eduardo: Quit naggin' me man! (walks away) I've already seen and heard enough as it is.

Soon, Nick went into the kitchen and pulled out a bag of Jack Link's Beef Jerky before opening it and popping a piece into his mouth. However, Slimer was licking his lips before he opened his mouth with a grin. But..

Nick: Don't even think about it bub.

Slimer just groaned as he floated away to eat something else or perhaps steal someone else's it hit midnight, every member of the Ghostbusters went to sleep for the rest of the night after a hard battle with a vampire entity.

**Looks like Primal has been sealed away forever in the containment unit. Plus, it seems like Kylie and Christelle are rivals no more, but Nick and Eduardo's rivalry is just beginning. Should Christelle be with Garrett or Roland? Leave your vote when reviewing this chapter so I can develop the last chapter of this story. Remember, this is an in-between story so consider this a semi-sequel. Later.**


	3. Finally!

_Italics: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters. I just own my characters.

Chapter 3: Finally!

The next day, all of the Ghostbusters barely returned after dealing with not one or two but 4 ghosts that were hungry for tar. With 4 traps containing the entities, Egon placed one trap at a time to lock away the captured entities into the Containment Unit until all four entities were locked away. However, in a metal cabinet, Nick was checking on something that he was working on before closing the cabinet and locking it before placing an anti-ghost barrier device, punching in the code and then pressed the enter key.

Eduardo: So Christelle, what do you say we play a game of pool?

Christelle: My, you always amaze me, no?

Meanwhile, Roland was in the living room flipping through the channels before seeing Kylie and Nick about to leave.

Roland: Going somewhere? Cause the weather is a little cold out there.

Kylie: Nick and I are just going out for lunch. We'll be back.

Nick: And we'll bring something back for you guys.

Then, Nick and Kylie left the Firehouse as Nick got on his trench coat and placed on a black hat that men would wear in Texas while Kylie closed the door after petting Striker, Nick's pet Peregrine Falcon, before catching up with Nick.

Kylie: So, where we heading to?

Nick: Well, we're heading to this nearby diner where my friend Travon works.

Kylie: (raising an eyebrow) Is he the one who knows so much about vampires?

Nick: Yeah. And he's also the one who told me how to lure Primal from his hiding place.

Kylie: Oh.

While Kylie and Nick continued walking, Nick stopped and took a whiff of the atmosphere before looking up and smirked as Kylie noticed it.

Kylie: What is it?

Nick: Well, the moisture is heavy enough for precipitation.

Kylie: The news said it wasn't gonna rain until tomorrow.

Nick: Well, sometimes they're right, sometimes they're wrong.

Then, Kylie saw a lightning flash and heard a low thunder clap simultaneously with Nick as she saw him look up slightly before he took off his hat and placed it on her head.

Nick: I don't mind my head getting wet.

Kylie just smiled slightly before she and Nick continued walking just as the rain started to pour.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Firehouse, Eduardo and Christelle were playing pool as Eduardo proved to be improving on his skills but sadly, he got beaten by Christelle as she aimed and pocketed the 8-ball while Eduardo groaned again before slumping onto a nearby chair.

Christelle: (placing her left hand on her hip) My, you are a fast learner, no?

Eduardo: I hate this game.

Garrett: That's only because you can't beat the French Fry in this. I'll bet no one can.

Christelle: Actually, Nick is the only one who can. After all, he is the master and I'm his worthy student mon ami.

Garrett: You're kidding, right?

Eduardo: Dude, I don't think she's joking.

Garrett: Oh man, I don't even want to think about challenging him.

Christelle: So Eduardo, what do you want to do now, cause you definitely want to stop playing pool right now, no?

Eduardo went into thought for a solid minute, before an idea clicked into his mind.

Eduardo: What do you say we go to the movies; just you and me?

Christelle: Fine, but you're paying. After all, you lost the bet again.

Eduardo: (as Christelle walked away) Man.

Garrett: I've got to hand it to you Eddie, you really know how to pick 'em, and definitely know how to get your ass kicked in pool.

Eduardo: So, at least I don't have to worry about fighting with Nick over Kylie.

Garrett: That's true.

Soon, Garrett went into the kitchen to get something to snack on while Eduardo went into the living room to read the newspaper and see which movies were playing in theaters.

* * *

Back at the Manhattan Diner, Nick and Kylie were enjoying their lunch. Plus, Kylie recently met Travon while they were ordering their orders. In fact, she was surprised that Nick has a friend who reads a ton of books on vampires to have this much knowledge on them. Right now, they were almost finished with their lunch as Kylie took another drink of her Dr. Pepper.

Kylie: Your friend Travon should be recruited to the Ghostbusters. He'll be really helpful when we deal with vampires.

Nick: Well, Travon doesn't prefer field work I'll tell you that much.

Kylie just chuckled before she took a bite out of her veggie burger.

Kylie: By the way, have you ever found out who your real family was? You know, biologically?

Nick: Uh...that hasn't slipped into my mind. Ever since I was adopted after escaping that place, I considered my adoptive family as my real family.

Kylie: I see.

Nick: Well, ever since they treated like I was one of their own, I grew attached to them. Even though I live with you guys now, I manage to visit them whenever I can.

Kylie: I can tell.

After Nick and Kylie finished their lunch, Nick ordered some food for the other Ghostbusters before paying the cashier and then left the diner as Kylie placed on Nick's hat since it was still raining, but not as hard as earlier in the day.

Kylie: You know, you're a bit of a charmer.

Nick: Well, I have a major good side as well as a bad side.

Kylie: Well, when we get under a building entrance or something, um...can you and I share that kiss again? I want to...know the differences between them.

Nick: All right.

Soon, after Nick and Kylie embraced each other, they slowly leaned towards each other as they shared one kiss that lasted for a solid 2 minutes before a pair of blue sapphire eyes met emerald green eyes.

Kylie: Uh...Nick?

Nick: Yeah?

Kylie: Can we get back at the Firehouse?

Soon, Nick snapped out of his trance and back into reality while the 2 started walking again.

Nick: My bad.

Kylie: It's all right. In fact, I actually liked it.

Nick: Well, maybe we should do this more often whenever we're on breaks.

Kylie just smiled at Nick's statement as she knew what he meant while the rain stopped and the clouds slowly started to break.

* * *

Back at the Firehouse, Eduardo was barely putting on a sweatshirt as Kylie and Nick returned while Nick took the bag of food out of his inner trench coat pocket.

Nick: Hey guys, lunch is served! Soon, Garrett took his food before wheeling back to the living room while Eduardo received his, Roland took his bag of food as well as Christelle, Egon, and Janine. Soon, Nick was down to the last bag of food which was reserved for Slimer as he took it out when Slimer was entering the area.

Nick: (holding a burger and fries to Slimer) This is yours Slimer.

However, instead of taking it from Nick's hand, Slimer opened his big gaping mouth and ate the food from Nick's hand; burger, fries, and all before releasing Nick's slime-covered hand and floated away while smacking his lips and licking his lips.

Nick: (shaking the slime off his hand) Next time, take it from my hand before eating it.

(A/N: Think of how Slimer ate his food the same way he ate Garrett's candy bar in the episode, "Darkness at Noon part 1")

When the hours hit the evening hours, Eduardo and Christelle went out to the movie theaters to see "Terminator: Salvation" while the other Ghostbusters stayed at the Firehouse since it started to rain again. While Kylie, Roland, and Garrett were playing Texas Hold 'em, Nick was in the chamber where the containment unit was, with Egon as he was working on a new weapon which looked like grenade launcher, that Nick came up with.

Egon: Exactly, what is this new ghost busting weapon supposed to be used for?

Nick: Well, this new weapon will be used for either big entities or multiple targets. (Picks up a bullet attached to a small cylinder) These proton grenades detonate on contact with entity. When that happens it traps the stricken entity and ghosts close to it in a field of proton energy for about 2 minutes before it wears off, (puts the projectile on the table) which will grant Kylie enough time to trap the ghost.

Slimer was about to pick up one of the grenades on the table to take a good look at it.

Nick: Don't touch that. It's dangerous.

Slimer said something spoke a word in jibberish which sounded like he was saying "sorry".

Egon: It's all right Slimer. You can look at them, but don't touch them. (to Nick) Now, this grenade launcher fires one projectile at a time?

Nick: Yes, it's like an M79 Thumper Grenade Launcher; I can load only one grenade, fire it, and then pop a fresh one in after taking out the cylinder of the used grenade.

Soon, Garrett wheeled up the entrance of the containment room

Garrett: Yo, if you're done with your little science project, we need one more player for Poker.

Nick: All right, I'll be right there.

Then, Nick and Egon started to place the launcher, and the proton grenades into the metal cabinet before Nick closed the doors, locked it and placed an anti-ghost barrier and then headed to the living room to play poker.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the movie theaters, Christelle and Eduardo barely finished watching "Terminator: Salvation" as they decided to play some arcade games for approximately 20 minutes before walking out of the building and into the clearing night sky.

Eduardo: Well chica, that movie was worth seeing.

Christelle: Even though you paid for the tickets and the snacks, no?

Eduardo: Well, as a French guy would call this kind of night: "un belle nuit".

Suddenly, Christelle kissed Eduardo on the lips, dead-on, before breaking apart.

Eduardo: (slightly smiling) What was that for?

Christelle: Well, I like you more than just a friend, and you try way too hard to speak French.

Eduardo: Hey, at least I'm trying. Plus, I'm reading a book on how to speak French.

Soon, Eduardo and Christell reached the Firehouse in about an hour while Egon was in a HAZMAT suit with a box full of radioactive Uranium.

Eduardo: Well, what happened while we were gone?

Egon: Nothing much really. Besides, the others are playing Poker at the moment. However, Janine answered the phone when it rang.

Janine: Ghostbusters. Uh huh...Ok, got it. We'll send them in. (hanging up the phone) We've got a big entity on the loose.

* * *

At a bar called "Hogs and Heifers", there was a ton of bikers evacuating the place as the sounds of furniture breaking, glass shattering, and bikers screaming can be heard outside. Soon, the Ghostbusters arrived as they got off their vehicle and Nick took out his new weapon, pressed a button that pops open the chamber like an M79 grenade launcher, loaded a grenade, and swung the weapon slightly to close the firing chamber as the Ghostbusters entered the bar and saw a biker-like ghost that carried a chained mace as it snarled at the team.

Roland: Perfect time to test that new weapon of yours Nick.

Nick: No problem.

Soon, Nick fired the loaded proton grenade at the ghost as it detonated on contact and trapped the entity in a proton energy field. Suddenly, Kylie threw the trap under the ghost as she activated it and the ghost was sucked in and the trap was sealed while steaming.

Eduardo: I hope you won't use that often.

Nick: Don't worry. I only use this when there's multiple targets or a big target such as our friend in there.

Soon, while the Ghostbusters walked out, Nick pressed the button to pop open the firing chamber, pointed the weapon upward to let the cylinder of the used grenade slide out, and then swung it slightly to close it before getting on his bike and followed Christelle's bike and the Ecto-1 back to the Firehouse leaving the bewildered biker guys behind.

* * *

It took 20 minutes for the Ghostbusters to return to the Firehouse as they all put away their equipment and got dressed into their regular clothes while Egon was at the Containment Unit sealing away the captured ghost before detaching the trap as Nick opened the cabinet and placed the grenade launcher and the belt of proton grenades onto the shelf before closing it, locked it, and activated the anti-ghost barrier.

Egon: So, how did your new weapon do?

Nick: Worked like a charm.

Egon: Let's hope it'll be completely useful in the future.

Nick: Don't worry. The proton grenade launcher doesn't run with anything technological.

Egon: I see.

Soon, Nick went upstairs while taking off his body armor before leaving it in his room as he got out Striker out of his cage after putting on a leather glove, and brought him downstairs to see Eduardo and Christelle watching TV, Roland playing pool with Kylie and Garrett was eating a foot long sandwich before Striker flew off and landed on a post next to Kylie as she saw the falcon

Kylie: Hey Nick, Striker.

Kylie started to lightly pet the bird of prey as the falcon ruffled its feathers before it flew to Nick's gloved hand as he sat down and let Striker go on a small desk before watching Kylie and Roland continue playing pool while the day went by slowly.

* * *

(A/N: For the ending, I've decided to put in the lyrics of the song called "Away From Me" by Evanescence. If you have the mp3, just follow the lyrics of this song)

I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you

I have woken now to find myself  
I'm lost in shadows of my own  
I'm longing to be lost in you

Away from me.

* * *

**Well, this story is finished. Stay tuned as I work on the first official sequel to "Enter Phantom 9" and I'll post it as soon as possible. R&R!**


End file.
